Keita Kurosaki
Keita Kurosaki (くろさき ケイタ, Kurosaki Keita) główny bohater opowieści [http://pl.bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Stoj%C4%85c_w_cieniu Stojąc w cieniu.] Kapitan 5. Oddziału mianowany po zwycięstwie nad Aizenem. Jego porucznikiem jest Momo Hinamori. Jest nauczycielem Ahiko Nary i Phila Narsona. Wygląd Keita jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma lekko bladą skórę, ciemnoniebieskie oczy i szare włosy z lekko pokręconymi końcówkami. Nosi standardowe Shihakushō shinigami i kapitańskie haori. Osobowość Keita wykazał się podzielnością charakteru. W towarzystwie kapitanów i ludzi z Gotei 13 zachowuje się miło i sympatycznie, jednak w sytuacjach kryzysowych lub przy ludziach spoza Gotei 13 potrafi być oziębły i bezlitosny w zadawaniu bólu nawet przyjaciołom. Ma dodatkowo skłonność do odchodzenia myślami na inne tory, na przykład rozmyślając o możliwej karze, gdy postanowił użyć mocy hollowa do uleczenia swojego ciała. Z reakcji na zachowanie Shuna można wywnioskować, że jest wrażliwy na punkcie podglądania kobiet. Historia Narodził się ze związku pomiędzy starszą siostrą Isshina Kurosakiego - Hinatą i świadomym duchowo człowiekiem - Tomariego. Był piątym dzieckiem z kolei dzieckiem. Razem z matką i rodzeństwem mieszkał w Rukongai. Pewnej nocy cała jego rodzina została zamordowana przez popleczników Aizena Sōsuke. Przeżył jako jedyny. Dostał się wówczas pod opiekę swojego wuja - Isshina Kuroasakiego. Jakiś czas później ukończył Akademię Shinō i został członkiem 13. Oddziału. Fabuła Pierwszy raz jest widziany w czasie mianowania na stanowisko kapitana 5. Oddziału. Został wyłoniony w czasie egzaminu, który przeszedł jako jedyny z szesnastu kandydatów. Samym swoim nazwiskiem wzbudza poruszenie u kapitanów, które jednak mija w momencie wejścia nowego kapitana na zebranie. Przedstawia się po czym Yamamoto zakańcza zabranie kapitanów. Po zebraniu zostaje zagadnięty przez kapitanów Kyōraku i Ukitake, z którymi odbywa krótką rozmowę i zaprasza na herbatę. Na spotkaniu pyta Ukitake o możliwość zabrania z 13. Oddziału Phila Narsona i Narę Ahiko. Stwierdza, że są mu potrzebni w ogarnięciu sytuacji w 5. Oddziale oraz że otrzymają rangi odpowiednio 4. i 3. oficera. Po otrzymaniu zgody stwierdza, że ma jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia, żegna się i udaje się do wnętrza Wzgórza Sōkyoku. Na miejscu czekają na niego wcześniej wspomniani Phil i Ahiko. Zostaje nazwany przez Narę per "Kurosaki-sensei", na co odpowiada, że nic ich nie nauczył. Wywiązuje się krótka rozmowa, w której mówi o tym, że miejsce ich treningu zostało stworzone przez Uraharę Kisuke, "a on nie partaczy swojej pracy." Rozpoczynają trening, początkowo próbują walczyć wręcz, jednak szybko przechodzą do walki na miecze. Keita stosuje zaklęcie Hadō no 31: Shakkahō, jednak bezskutecznie. Następnie zostaje trafiony przez Soyokaze - atak Ahiko - i odrzucony na kilka metrów. Odpowiedzią Kurosakiego była Getsuga Tenshō, która z kolei została pochłonięta przez wyzwolony miecz Phila - Shīrudo. Trening trwa jeszcze przez dwie godziny, po tym czasie Keita korzysta z urządzenia pozwalającego określić dokładny poziom reiatsu. Stwierdza, że Ahiko ma tysiąc, Phil dziewięćset, a on sam cztery tysiące osiemset. Mówi wówczas, że powinni już się zbierać, bo mogą wysłać za nimi grupę poszukiwawczą. Jakiś czas później rozmawia z Zarakim Kenpachim, mówi, ze ma dla niego pewną propozycję. Okazuje się, że tą propozycją jest wspólne wypicie herbaty na terenie baraków 5. Oddziału. Odbywa rozmowę z kapitanami na temat herbaty oraz relaksu, po czym proponuje ponowne spotkanie w następnym tygodniu. Po spotkaniu z kapitanimi, Keita zwraca się do Ahiko mówiąc, że wyczuwa w nim niepewność. Okazuje się, że Ahiko jest pod wielkim wrażeniem ogromu reiatsu Kenpachiego i pyta o źródła tak wielkiej mocy. Kurosaki mówi, by sam sobie odpowiedział na pytanie, stwierdza, że być może Ahiko zna odpowiedź tylko zadaje pytanie w niewłaściwy sposób. Każe mu nad tym pomyśleć i odchodzi. Po nieokreślonym czasie następuje rozmowa pomiędzy Keitą i Rukią Kuchiki. Rukia zwraca się do niego tytułem kapitana, na co Kurosaki reaguje pytanie o ich przyjaźń. Przekonuje Rukię do zwracania się do niego w dalszym ciągu po imieniu. Na kolejnym spotkaniu przy herbacie zostaje mu zadane pytanie o niedawną bójkę w jego oddziale. Mówi, ze była to sprzeczka pomiędzy porucznikiem Hinamori i Philem oraz, że doszło do złamania kości w udzie. Zaprzecza też domniemaniom kapitanów, mówiąc, że to nie Phil doznal złamania, a Hinamori. Zgadza się na sugestię Unohany i każe Ahiko przkazać porucznikowi, by udał się do 4. Oddziału na badanie. Następnie tłumaczy kapitanowi Ukitake przyczynę kłótni. Twierdzi, ze przyczyną była nachalność Hinamori w sprawie sposobu jedzenia Phila (korzystał on z widelca, co dziwiło Hinamori). Zadaje pytanie o funkcję porucznika w Oddziale 13. i proponuje Rukię na to stanowisko. Po otrzymaniu potwierdzenia jej kandydatury jest zadowolony i mówi do siebie w myślach, że herbata potrafi zmienić nawet tak zatwardziałego szlachcica, jak Kuchiki Byakuya, oraz ma nadzieję, że Rukia doceni jego prezent. Po spotkaniu Phil pyta się go, czy Hitsugaya już mu nie dopuści. Keita odpowiada, że należało się kontrolować i pyta się Ahiko czy znalazł odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Otrzymuje twierdząca odpowiedź i następne pytanie, tym razem o sposób zmuszenia Zarakiego Kenpachiego do cichego siedzenie przy herbacie. Odpowiada, że obiecał mu wspólny sparing. Do sparingu dochodzi na nowo wybudowanej arenie 12. Oddziału. Od początku walki Keita dobrze rokuje - udało mu sie trafić Zarakiego. Keita rozpoczął ucieczkę przez co został przyrównany przez Zarakiego do Ichigo. Dochodzi do wymiany ciosów, po której Keita stosuje zmodyfikowane Hadō no 31: Shakkahō przed którym Kenpachi ledwo daje radę zrobić unik. Keita w myślach chwali wynik pracy Mayuriego i stwierdza, że będzie musiał kiedyś sprawdzić wytrzymalosc areny. Walka trwała jeszcze jakiś czas, po którym Phil, jako sędzia, zarządza koniec walki. Keita akceptuje rozporządzenie arbitra, w przeciwieństwie do Kenpachiego, i wykonuje unik przed wystrzelonym przez Phila Hadō no 63: Raikōhō, mające na celu uspokojenie zapędów Zarakiego. Po wszystkim chwali Narsona za lepsze opanowanie swojego shikai. Odbywa też rozmowę ze swoim zanpakutō - Tangetsu. Prosi go, by więcej nie powodował u niego niekontrolowanych wzrostów reiatsu, bo mogą zostać wykryte i być przyczyną problemów. W nocy swoimi zajmował się swoimi sprawami siedząc w swojej kwaterze w 5. Oddziale. Niespodziewanie przywistał się z tajemniczym gościem. Gość odpowiedział na to słowami: "Oni się zbliżają". Wywołało to u Keity niedowierzanie i zapytanie Kyle'a (zwraca się tym imieniem do przybysza) o pewność, jednak pyta całkowicie bez nadziei. Gość mówi, że nie będzie mógł pomóc oraz, że jeśli Keita sobie nie poradzi, to będzie to koniec całego tego świata. Przybysz określa czas jaki pozostał na 2 lub 3 tygodnie. Keita reaguje stwierdzeniem, że nie zdąży, jednak gośc mówi jedynie, że musi sobie poradzić i daje mu urządzenie ograniczające energię i pozwalające regulować siłę grawitacji. Kyle odchodzi używając portalu, a Keita postanawia zacząć od samego rana i położył się spać. Przez całą noc budził się z powodu koszmaru ukazującego dzień śmierci jego matki i rodzeństwa. Podczas jednego z przebudzeń zaczyna rozmawiać ze sobą w myślach i zwraca się do swojej nieżyjącej matki. Następnego dnia przybywa do wnętrza Wzgórza Sōkyoku, gdzie wcześniej zaprosił Rukię Kuchiki, Abaraia Renjiego, Phila Narsona i Narę Ahiko. Swoją szybkością powoduje zdumienie u Phila. Uruchomił maszynę otrzymaną od Kyle'a, nastawiając na siedmiokrotne zwiekszenie grawitacji. Pomimo tego, że taka siła przytłacza pozostałych, sam Kurosaki porusza się bez żadnych problemów. Oznajmia, że zablokował wejście i nikt nie odejdzie dopóki nie pokonają Keity. Wprawia tym wszystkich w osłupienie. Odpowiada na pytanie Ahiko dotyczące nadmiernego przytłoczenia ich przez siłę grawitacji, mówiąc, że dodatkowo ich energia została ograniczona. Następnie chwali Phila za wykorzystanie Shīrudo do zwiększenia siły w celu wstania. Kiedy uznał, że wystarczająco się przyzwyczaili zaatakował ich bez ostrzeżenia. Keita bez problemu przewidywał ruchy Ahiko, kopnął go w brzuch, zablokował atak Zabimaru gołą dłonią, ciął Renjiego w poprzek tułowia oraz zablokował Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren Rukii zasłaniając się tylko lewą ręką. Pochwalił Kuchiki jednocześnie mówiąc, że to za mało i spróbował zadać cios, ale powstrzymał go Ahiko używający Tsubasa no Furattā, które wyrzuciło Keitę na kilkanaście metrów. Skomentował to mówiąc "Nieźle" i użył Getsugi bez wypowiadania jej nazwy, jednak nie wywołała ona żadnego wrażenie na jednej z form Shīrudo, który tym razem tworzył tarczę. Kurosaki wykonał oburęczny zamach, tym razem wymawiając nazwę ataku, jednak ponownie bez skutku. Phil mówi do niego, ze nawet Pełna Getsuga kapitana nie przebije się przez tarczę Shīrudo. W odpowiedzi na to Keita używa techniki, o której mówił, że pracował nad nią od dawna. Wypowiada nazwę ataku, okazuje się to być czarna Getsuga Tenshō, czyli Kuroi Getsuga. Atak wywołuje zdziwienie i bez problemu rozbija ochronę Phila. Używa shunpo i tnie Ahiko i Rukię, jednak Phil zdołał odskoczyć również wykorzystując shunpo. Keita komentuje to mówiąc, iż myślał, że nie odzyskają tej zdolności. Phil postanawia zaprezentować mu coś nowego i sam używa Getsugi. Keita ledwo jej unika i mówi, że wygląda na to, że Shīrudo pochłonął tak wiele Getsug, że nauczył się je wyzwalać. Chwali Phila i w mgnieniu go powala. Keita zajął się leczeniem wykorzystując aurę leczącą. W tej samej chwili zjawił się przy nim nowy gość, który zapytał czy postępowanie Keity nie jest zbyt okrutne. Ten odpowiada, ze musi ich wytrenować, a to najlepsza metoda. Przybysz objaśnia sposób treningu stosowany przez Kurosakiego. Twierdzi, że ta metoda działa, ale pyta czy Keita jest pewien, że zdąży. Kapitan zaprzecza i pyta czy to jest powód jego obecności, czy jest tu by mu pomóc. Gość twierdzi, że nie, bo musi się zająć swoimi stronami. Mówi też, że został tu przysłany przez swojego mistrza - Pierwszego - by pomóc Keicie w trenowaniu. Shinigami jest zadowolony i mówi, że leczenie zajmie mu jeszcze kilka minut. Stwierdza też, że gdyby można by nauczyć ich paru sztuczek gościa, trening byłby szybszy. Gość zadaje pytania dotyczące różnic w czasie leczenie różnych rodzajów ran, na co Kurosaki odpowiada, że ich obecne rany są wyżarte jego własnym reiatsu, co przedłuża proces leczenia. Przybysz zadaje pytanie na temat innych mocy Keity, co skutkuje odpowiedzią, iż pozostałe jego moce są nieużyteczne i nieprzydatne. Wyjaśnione zostaje, że są to moce pochodzące od hollowa, a moce Kurosakiego są silniejsze niż dwójki ludzi posiadających takie same moce. Komentuje tez powód zdobycia mocy właśnie przez Sado Yasutorę i Inoue Orihime, tłumacząc to możliwością wlania w nich dużej ilości reiatsu pochodzącego od Ichigo, co poskutkowało przejęciem przez nich mocy jego hollowa. Mówi, że te moce zostały przez niego opanowane jeszcze przed pójściem do akademii. Ze słów Keity można wywnioskować, że urodził się z tymi mocami. Kurosaki wykazuje swoje niezadowolenie z posiadania bliźniaczych mocy do mocy Ichigo i nazywa go wymoczkiem. Argumentuje to poprzez pozwolenie na ucieczkę Aizena, dopuszczenie by Rukia otarła się o zniszczenie i nieostrożność, która poskutkowała osłabnięciem. Przybysz zauważa, że Keita traci nad sobą kontrolę i zauważa, że pod wpływem reiatsu Keity, ranni zaraz się uduszą. Zakończył leczenie i chciał ponownie rozpocząć trening, jednak został zatrzymany przez przybysza, który stwierdził, że należałoby najpierw im co nieco wyjaśnić. Gość przedstawia się jako Omate Shun i uspokaja Abaraia, który wybuchł złością. Tłumaczy sytuację, po czym mówi Keicie, że tym razem należy zastosować słabszy trening. Po chwili treningu Kurosaki zostaje poproszony przez Shuna o wyłączenie maszyny. Omate prezentuje im efekty dotychczasowego treningu, a następnie prosi Keitę o zwiększenie siły grawitacji do dziesięciokrotnie wyższej. Keita ponownie leczy Rukię, Abaraia, Phila i Ahiko. Wywiązuje się rozmowa pomiędzy Keitą i Shunem, w której nawzajem opowiadają swoją historię. Po rozmowie powrócili do treningu. Kiedy Shun ogłuszył całą czwórkę, ponownie zaczęli rozmawiać. Okazuje się, że maszyna oprócz zwiększania siły grawitacji, ma też funkcję tzw. dylatacji czasu, przez co na zewnątrz minęło jedynie pół godziny. Keita stwierdza, że być może zdążą, a Shun mówi, że na razie musi wyjść, a Kurosaki ma się pozbyć nieproszonego gościa. Nieproszonym gościem okazuje się Ukitake, który chce zabrać Rukię. Keita odmawia i proponuje pojedynek drewnianymi mieczami do pierwszego uderzenia. Ukitake w pojedynku udaje się podejść mieczem do gardła Keity, jednak Keita chwilę wcześniej zadał cios, który uszkodził rękaw kapitana. Ukitake uznał swoją przegraną, a Shun powrócił. Kurosaki pyta czy Omate musiał wplatać się w konflikt z kapitanem Kuchiki. Shun stwierdza, że to on pierwszy zaatakował. Następuje powrót do treningu. Keita mówi Shunowi, by podzielił jaskinię na dwie części, sam zajmie się Philem i Ahiko, a Omate będzie trenować z Rukią i Renjim. Po podziale Keita mówi Ahiko i Philowi, że musza teraz trenować na najwyższym poziomie. Tłumaczy im, że będą musieli wejść w jinzen, by poznać prawdziwą moc swoich mieczy. Okazuje się, że ma na myśli bankai. Keita myśli o trzydniowej metodzie opanowania bankai Urahary Kisuke i stwierdza, że nie działa ona na wszystkich. Twierdzi, że w wewnętrznym świecie zanpakutō są o wiele silniejsze od shinigami i zmuszenie ich do uległości będzie bardzo trudne. Stwierdza, że rany odniesione w wewnętrznym świecie odbiją się na ich prawdziwych ciałach i będzie musiał ich co jakiś czas wybudzać i leczyć. Keita wspomina moment dowiedzenia się o takiej możliwości opanowania bankai. Miał wówczas czternaście lat i czekał na Yoruichi, z którą był umówiony na trening. Czekjąc, sam go rozpoczął, jednak z mizernymi skutkami, słyszy wówczas głos przemienionej w kota Shihōin, która zauważa, że trening mu nie idzie. Wywiązuje się rozmowa, w której Keita wypomina jej, że się spóźniła, a Urahara i Isshin nigdy tak się nie spóźniają. Yoruichi usprawiedliwia się i nazywa Keitę sztywniakiem przed czym on się wzbrania cały czas zachowując oficjalny ton i wygłasza krotką tyradę na temat punktualności, której nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Shihōin przybrała swoją prawdziwą postać, zapominając o konieczności noszenia ubrań w tej formie, czym wywołała zmieszanie u Keity. Yoruichi pyta swojego podopiecznego o to, czy wszystko w porządku, a on próbuje bezskutecznie powiedzieć, by coś na siebie założyła. Ostatecznie szybko wykrzykuje żądanie założenia czegoś na siebie. Dociera to do jego nauczycielki, która okrywa się ubraniem przypominającym płaszcz. Yoruichi ogłasza początek ćwiczeń, jednak Keita stwierdza, że woli określenie trening. Shihōin znowu wytyka mu sztywniactwo i wykonuje prowokujące ruchy, twierdząc, że mięknie on, gdy tylko zobaczy szczegóły kobiecego ciała. Keita zaprzecza, mówi, że okres dojrzewania nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu oraz stwierdza, że Yoruichi nie uda się go rozproszyć. Ta odpowiada, iż zadowala ją skupienie jego uwagi na jednej rzeczy. Kurosaki zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego oczy błądzą za biodrami jego nauczycielki, co powoduje u niego zażenowanie. Prośba Keity o zaprzestanie powoduje u kobiety zmianę wyrazu twarzy i stwierdzenie, że chłopak powinien się więcej śmiać i że nie można być całe życie poważnym. Trening rozpoczął się od rozgrzania, a następnie Keita ćwiczył wybijanie się z ziemi z nałożonym obciążeniem. Po rozgrzewce Yoruichi nakazała swojemu uczniowi, by ten spróbował ją złapać. Kurosaki początkowo stwierdza, że tracą czas na zabawy, jednak w niedługim czasie zaczęło mu się to podobać. Następnie przeszli do walki wręcz. Keita oberwał niespodziewanym kopnięciem swojej nauczycielki, a ta poleciła mu by bardziej skupiał się na unikach, bo parowanie może się w jego przypadku źle skończyć. Po treningu Keita był poobijany i potrzebował leczenia, jednak wraz ze swoją nauczycielką postanowili zostawić to na później, gdyż Kurosaki chciał poleżeć na ziemi. Gdy Shihōin zapytała swojego podopiecznego o uczucie po treningu, ten odpowiada, że to dość przyjemne i zdał sobie sprawę, że widzi więcej ze szczegółów ciała Yoruichi, poderwał się na równe nogi i zapytał, czy jego nauczycielka mogłaby tak nie robić. Odpowiada mu ona, że będzie mógł się pochwalić iż widział już nagą kobietę. On na to odpowiada, że tego typu zdarzenia mogą spowodować uraz na całe życie. Kobieta stwierdza, że wzbranianie i narzekania Keity tylko potwierdzają, że jest zboczeńcem. Kurosaki zaprzecza, jednak Yoruichim odpowiada, że bardziej by się przejęła, gdyby o tym nie myślał. Po tym, Keita pyta Yoruichi o bankai, jednak ta zbywa go mówiąc iż za wcześnie by myślał o bankai, mówiąc o nim jako zmuszeniu zanpakutō do uległości i wydobyciu swojej pełnej mocy oraz odpowiada na pytanie Keity mówiąc, że walczyć można z Zanpakut już będąc w jinzen. Później następuje między nimi pożegnanie. Keita wspomina, że pomysł nasunięty mu przez Yoruichi mu się przydał oraz dziękuje w myślach swojej nauczycielce. Następnie stwierdza, że musi się bardziej skupić na kontroli stanu Ahiko i Phila oraz postanawia sprawdzić jak Shun radzi sobie z Rukią i Renjim. Kurosaki wchodzi do części jaskini, w której Shun prowadzi trening, i próbuje zapytać o postępy, jednak zauważa, że Shun korzysta ze swojej techniki, Mangekyō Sharingana i kopie go w twarz odrzucając do tyłu. Wywiązuje się kłótnia, w której Keita ujawnia, że Shun może dzięki swoim oczom przeglądać przez ubrania, a następnie poleca Shunowi zapieczętować Rukii i Abaraiowi wspomnienia o tym oraz by nauczył ich skupiać reiatsu w konkretnym miejscu ciała. Po tym powraca do pilnowania Ahiko i Phila oraz zachwala w myślach efektywność treningu. Po pewnym czasie postanawia wybudzić swoich podopiecznych i pyta ich o wrażenia oraz leczy rany odniesione przez nich w walce z Zanpakutō, lecz jego uczniowie upadają, a Kurosaki zauważa, że to nie kwestia ran, a ogólnego zmęczenia organizmu oraz stosuje na nich kurację w leczących gorących źródłach, a następnie mówi, że będzie ich wybudzać w krytycznych momentach. Później zauważa cwany uśmiech Ahiko i stwierdza, że musi mu dobrze iść. Keita rozmyśla nad treningiem i zauważa, że dla nich minęło sto dni, ale na zewnątrz jedynie pięć dni, podczas gdy powinni w sumie mieć od dwóch do trzech tygodni, a to mnóstwo czasu. Jednak po chwili wyczuwa przybycie i stwierdza, ze to za wcześnie oraz że nie wyczuwa Shuna, czyli zapewne już odszedł oraz myśli nad karą, którą dostałby, gdyby ktoś dowiedziałby się o tym co się tam działo. Zauważa, że nie ma co liczyć na duży opór oraz że 4. Oddział będzie miał mnóstwo pracy i że dylatacja czasu wewnątrz ich kryjówki przestała działać. Wyczuwa iż Hinamori właśnie odpadła z walki oraz popędza w myślach Phila i Ahiko. Keita analizuję sytuację na polu walki. Zauważa brak start wśród zwykłych shinigami oraz wkroczenie do walki kapitanów, stwierdza, że powinno się utrzymać. Ponownie pogadania w myślach swoich oficerów. Ahiko i Phil przebudzają się i wraz z Keita natychmiast wyruszają na pole walki. Kurosaki rozkazuje swoim podwładnym wspomóc w walce poruczników, a sam udaje się na pomoc kapitanom. Zaskakuje przeciwnika korzystając z Bakudō no 61: Rikujōkōrō , Bakudō no 63: Sajo Sabaku i Bakudō no 79: Kuyō Shibari, dzięki czemu unieruchomił najeźdźców walczących z kapitanami. Jeden z przybyszy pyta go kim jest, a Keita przedstawia się jako kapitan 5. Oddziału Trzynastu Oddziałów Obronnych Seireitei, a następnie wymawia po cichu inkantację i korzysta z Hadō 88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, którym zmiata przeciwników. Kurosaki analizuje obecną sytuację i postanawia się uzbroić, więc sięga po miecz, jednak zostaje on zniszczony dotykiem jednego z przybyszy, a sam Keita odrzucony kopnięciem. Młody kapitan zauważa, że uderzenie było silne, mówiąc iż zadało mu ono prawdziwy ból i załamało mu dwa żebra. Napastnik stwierdza, że obrażenia powinny być większe. Mówi iż Keita to nieznany kapitan silniejszy od pozostałych i że szczytem nieostrożności byłoby pozwolić mu wyzwolić bankai. Kurosaki odpowiada, że nie miał zamiaru go używać, jednak brak broni może być kłopotliwy, po czym mówi, że nie może mu darować uszkodzenia jego partnera. Przeciwnik mówi iż kapitan nie ma co liczyć na wsparcie pozostałych kapitanów, a dodatkowo ich energia ma niszczycielski wpływ na przeciwnika. Mówi, że Keita to jeden shinigami bez broni przeciwko niemu. Kurosaki odpowiada, że nie miał zamiaru walczyć grupowo oraz nie jest bez broni, bo jego ciało to jego broń. Zdejmuje swoje haori oraz zarzuca sobie na tył górną część swojego Shihakushō. Między przybyszem a Keitą wywiązuje się walka wręcz. Przeciwnik nazywa jego styl walki interesującym oraz że jest on zgodny z ich informacjami na temat innej osoby. Suì-Fēng zauważa podobieństwo stylu walki Keity do stylu Yoruichi. Walcząc Keita zauważa, że przybysze już na samym początku musieli namieszać kapitanom w głowach. Stwierdza też, że nie wiedział iż posiadają taką zdolność. Gdy Keita kończy analizę sytuacji odzywa się do niego przeciwnik, mówiąc na temat energii Kurosakiego i próbuje ją porównać do energii innej osoby, jednak Keita mu przerywa atakując oraz mówi, że nienawidzi porównywania go do niego. Przeciwnik mówi wtedy, że byłby wspaniałym nabytkiem, jednak nazbyt wszystko utrudnił i atakuje go z ogromną prędkością uderzając w brzuch, a następnie wykonuje kilka uderzeń w różne części ciała. Rzuca wtedy Keitę kilka metrów przed siebie i mówi do Kurosakiego, że walczył zaciekle, ale nie miał szans. Keita stara się wtedy analizować swoje obrażenia oraz stara się wyczuć ilu jeszcze przeciwników jest w Seireitei, myśli wtedy, że nie ma innego wyboru i korzysta z techniki Ransōtengai, której nauczył go w przeszłości jego przyjaciel Naoki, i dzięki niej wstaje mimo obrażeń. Wzbudza tym zdziwienie przybysza, który jednak twierdzi, ze nic mu to nie da. Keita wtedy atakuje, a przeciwnik zauważa, że Keita przyspieszył, a jego sila wzrosła. Kurosaki atakuje serią uderzeń, które przytłaczają przeciwnika, który stwierdza iż szybkość Keity plasuje go na trzecim miejscu wśród shinigami, a nastepnie sam atakuje ponownie zadając Keicie obrażenia. Kurosaki zauważa, że atak przeciwnika uszkodził dużą część jego wnętrzności. Przeciwnik mówi do niego, że teraz już zapewne rozumie dlaczego powiedzenie, że nie zamierzał wyzwolić bankai było czystą głupotą. Keita odpowiada, że dalej twierdzi iż nie wyzwoliłby bankai i wystarczyłoby mu ostrze w garści, ale z powodu niedostępności jego miecza musi posłużyć się innymi metodami oraz że skoro nie może go uszkodzić normalnie, użyje całej swojej siły i że przybysz jest pierwszym na kim tego użyje i korzysta z Shunkō. Zadziwia tym przybysza, który probuje powiedzieć, że źle opanowana ta technika nie jest groźna, jednak zostaje uderzony pięścią w twarz przez Keitę i upada oraz otrzymuje dwa kolejne uderzenia. Przybysz mówi, że teraz Keita zaczyna być groźny. Keita wykonuje wtedy na nim serię uderzeń i posyła go w powietrze, doskakuje do niego i atakuje cały czas mówiąc. Mówi, że jest jedyna osobą, której Yoruichi zdecydowała się na przekazanie tę techniki, bo była pewna, że będzie on w stanie ją opanować i łatwo używać, a następnie kopnięciem posyła w ziemię i mówi, że z trzech użytkowników Shunkō, to on opanował je najlepiej. Wówczas oponent błyskawicznie wstaje i atakuje uderzając Keitę w brzuch, a ten odrzucił go uderzeniem pięści, jednak po chwili odczuwa efekt ataku, którym jest ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Kurosaki spostrzega iż przeciwnik się koncentruje i decyduje się mu nie pozwolić i atakuje go pięścią pod klatkę piersiową, ale nie poprzestaje na uderzeniu, ale cały czas napiera i przebija przeciwnika na wylot. Przeciwnik mówi do Keity, że jednak będą musieli zaangażować większe siły i rozpływa się, a Keita skierował się w stronę kapitanów. i zastanawiał się czy da radę dojść, zauważając, że zużył całą swoją energię. Wyjmuje aplikator z kieszeni i wstrzykuje sobie coś w brzuch. następnie kapitanowie, którzy powrocili do normalnego stanu, zaczynają rozmawiać z Keitą. Kurosaki, zapytany przez Suì-Fēng o to, czy to Yoruichi nauczyła go Shunkō, wymyśla historię pierwszego spotkania się z nią. Keita, zapytany przez Kyōraku, mowi iż środek, który sobie wstrzyknął to środek przeciwbólowy, po czym pada na ziemię i pyta czy może liczyć na pomoc kapitan Unohany. Kapitan 4. Oddziału rozpoczyna oględziny rannego, natomiast Kurotsuchi wykonuje po cichu skan ciała Keity. Wedle oględzin Unohany stan Kurosakiego jest bardzo poważny. Do takich samych wniosków dochodzi sam Kurosaki, który postanawiając się skupić się na pozytywach ujawnia swoje uznanie dla urody kapitan Unohany, jednocześnie stwierdzając, że przerażają go jego własne myśli oraz napomina w nich o istniejącym u niego zaawansowanym podziale osobowości. Rozmyślenie przerywa Mayuri mówiący, że młody kapitan nie odzyska już pełni sił. Tłumaczy to tym, że ciało Keity jest przesiąknięte energią przeciwnika, która wyżera mu organy i powoduje uszkodzenia w systemie przepływu reishi. Wspomina o metodzie naprawy takich uszkodzeń, jednak mówi iż przygotowanie ich zajęłoby kilka godzin, ale nie są one skuteczne dalej niż po pięciu minutach oraz dwudziestu i czterdziestu pięciu setnych sekundy, czyli nawet jeśli przeżyje to Keitę czeka życie inwalidy pozbawionego zdolności do manipulowania reishi i kontroli reiatsu. Keita prosi wówczas Unohanę o skupienie się na zregenerowaniu jego reiatsu. Kapitan 4. Oddziału przystępuje do działania, a Kurosaki po chwili przykłada sobie dłoń do twarzy i korzysta z hollowfikacji. Używa techniki regeneracji, dzięki której odzyskuje całe reiatsu i regeneruje swoje rany kosztem rozpadnięcia się maski. Kurosaki wstaje i zaczyna się rozgrzewać oraz prowadzi dalszą rozmowę z kapitanami, po czym dotyka znaku na swoim prawym ramieniu i zwiększa czterokrotnie swoje reiatsu, czym wzbudza zdumienie u kapitanów, i mówi, ze gdyby zrobił to przed walką, to nie miałby najmniejszych problemów. Wtedy Yamamoto zwraca się do niego i pyta Keitę o to, ile jeszcze ukrywa. Ten odpowiada, że niewiele ponad to, co już pokazał oraz tłumaczy się z posiadania zdolności hollowfikacji, po czym mówi iż zrozumie jeśli zostanie pozbawiony stanowiska kapitana. Jednak Yamamoto mówi, ze Rada 46 zapewne wyda wyrok skazujący na smierć. Kurosaki protestuje, mówiąc, że walczył w obronie Soul Society, po czym wszyscy kapitanowie poczuli energię potężniejszą od tej poprzedniego przeciwnika. Keita oświadcza wtedy, ze jest obecnie jedynym kapitanem zdolnym do cięższej walki i kieruje się do źródła nowej energii. Mlody kapitan kierując w stronę źródła nowej energii trafił do Rukongai, gdzie zauważa nowego przybysza. Pyta go o to czy to on jest większymi siłami oraz mówi, że spodziewał się czegoś bardziej imponującego. Przybysz mówi o zawężeniu możliwych opcji, a Keita mówi, że woli Eleanów, którzy mają uczucia. Przeciwnik zaczął wtedy okazywać emocje i znowu mówi o zawężeniu ilości możliwych opcji, a Keita dziwi się okazywaniu przez niego emocji, a przeciwnik motywuje to tym, że doszli do wniosku iż emanacja posiadająca uczucia Podniesionych będzie efektywniejsza. Kurosaki dziwi się wówczas, że wysilają się dla wymiaru klasy D, na co Elean odpowiada, że teraz rozumie iż młody kapitan jest poplecznikiem osoby zwanej Pierwszy oraz iż to niepodobne do Pierwszego by wysługiwał się tak słabymi jednostkami. Keita zaprzecza mówią, że nie jest jego poplecznikiem, a przyjacielem oraz iż nie lubi, gdy ktoś twierdzi, że jest słaby, mając niewielkie pojęcie o jego sile oraz iż jest o wiele potężniejszy niż w walce z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Elean twierdzi, że jest to wyczuwalne oraz zgaduje, że Keita posiada zaawansowaną technikę kontroli energii. Kurosaki potwierdza, jednak stwierdza iż to nie kwestia owej techniki, a po prostu większość jego energii jest zazwyczaj zapieczętowana i nie może z niej normalnie korzystać. Przeciwnik odpowiada, mówiąc, że Keita musi być pewny zwycięstwa skoro udziela mu takich informacji oraz mówi, że Eleani ponieśli porażkę w większości obszarów z powodu nieznanych potencjałów i kilkorga bytów z nieokreślonym limitem. Keita to słysząc odpowiada, że wybierze się na spotkanie owych bytów, gdy tylko pokona przeciwnika oraz zauważa, że przeciwni ma zamiar walczyć mieczem i ostrzega go iż jest wprawnym szermierzem. Elean odpowiada iż to bez znaczenia, gdyż walczy mieczem, bo musi przyjąć zasady tego świata. Keita atakuje jako pierwszy wykonując kilka uderzeń oraz używając na przeciwniku technikę Getsuga Tenshō, która pochalnia przeciwnika i rani go, jednak rany błyskawicznie mu się zasklepiają. Kurosaki decyduje iż żeby pokonać przeciwnika musi poznać jego możliwości i ponownie atakuje, nawiązując z przeciwnikiem wyrównaną wymianę ciosów przy użyciu mieczy, co kończy się wzajemnym odrzuceniem się walczących. Elean zauważa, że nie tylko energia, ale również szybkość są u Keity większe i obecnie stawia go na pierwszym miejscu wśród Shinigami. Młody kapitan zauważa w myślach iż to normalne, że jego ciała lepiej pracuje przy lepszym zasilaniu. Jednak to nie to dziwi Eleana, a fakt w jaki sposób Keita oparł się ich mocy. Kurosaki odpowiada, ze ich zdolności hipnotyczne są zdumiewające, ale mogłaby być dobra tylko na kogoś kto nie potrafi dobrze wyczuwać energi, a on do takich nie należy. Po tym ponownie atakuje Eleana, tnąc go w poprzek ciała i korzysta z Bakudō no 61: Rikujōkōrō i Bakudō no 79: Kuyō Shibari, mówiąc iż woli by się nie poruszył, bo zaklęcie, które zaraz użyje potrafi być wolne i korzysta z Hadō no 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō, jednak nawet tak potężne zaklęcie nie jest w stanie zniszczyć przeciwnika. Keita zauważa, że umiejętności regeneracyjne przypominają opis takich zdolności Aizena, który usłyszał od Urahary. Przeciwnik mówi do niego iż rozumie dlaczego Pierwszy zadał sobie trud pozbawienia ich informacji o takich jak Keita oraz nazywa go potężnym mistrzem stylów walki shinigami, mówi iż Keita jest niebezpieczny, ale do pokonania go będzie potrzebować czegoś więcej. U Eleana następuje regeneracja, w wyniku zaklęcia Keity utracił ponad połowę ciała, i atakuje on Kurosakiego, wywiązuje się między nimi walka na miecze. Przybysz zauważa, że znajomość z Pierwszym mogła źle się skończyć dla świata Keity, bo Aizen mógł mu poważnie zaszkodzić, a Keita nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać. Keita zaczyna o tym myśleć i tłumaczy samemu sobie iż nie chodziło o to, ze nie próbował, ale nie mógł spróbować, gdyż zostało mu to zakazane przez Uraharę, który nie był pewien reakcji Hōgyoku, które zawierało Reiryoku Kurosakiego, na Reiryoku wewnątrz Keity. Mówi też, ze Urahara kazał mu wierzyć, że Ichigo sobie poradzi, w końcu mają takie same moce, ale Keita zauważa, że ich jakość jest zupełnie inna z przewagą dla Keity oraz iż chciał walczyć z odpowiedzialnym za śmierć jego matki, ale rozumiał zagrożenie. Elean lekko tnie Keitę w ramię i zauważa, że Kurosaki jest rozkojarzony po czym znowu atakuje, a Keita paruje cios jednocześnie przyznając rację przeciwnikowi, zauważając, że przeciwnik na takim poziomie nie powinien mu zająć aż tyle czasu, gdyż Eleani są za wolni. Przybysz przyznaje Keicie rację, ale mówi także, że oni tez potrafią zwiększać swoją moc, po czym energia przeciwnika rośnie. Młody kapitan zauważa, że energia Eleanow nie rośnie równomiernie, a skokowo, dodatkowo zapewne mają co do tego pewien limit czasowy. Przybysz mówi wówczas, ze Keita jest zastanawiającą istotą, której energia jest bardzo zbliżona do energii Kurosakiego Ichigo oraz iż jest wart uwagi i że zanim ich poprzedni plan zawiódł Aizen pozbywał się takich jak Keita. Do Kurosakiego dociera, że to Eleani stali za Aizenem i jego poczynaniami, czego dowodzą następne słowa przybysza, którymi stwierdza, że użyczyli Aizenowi swojej mocy, a nawet sparaliżowali kobietę stwarzającą, by pomocnicy Aizena mogli ją zabić. Wtedy pyta czy imię tej kobiety to Hinata, co Elean potwierdza. Keita zaczyna brać płytkie i częste wdechy, co wzbudza zdziwienie u Eleana, który postawia go zaatakować, jednak zostaje odrzucony przez potężną falę reiatsu, które wyzwolił Keita. Przeciwnik zauważa, że Kurosaki wyzwolił swoja pełną moc oraz iż gdyby na jego miejscu był jakikolwiek Shinigami, jedyne co mógłby zrobic byłoby popadnięcie w rozpacz, ponieważ energia Keity jest potworna. Młody kapitan mówi wówczas słowo Naki (Płacz) oraz wypowiada imię swojego Zanpakutō. Elean spodziewa się wyzwolenia shikai, jednak zamiast tego Keita wykonuje atak polegający na wielokrotnym wbiciu miecza w ciało przeciwnika. Przybysz czuje potężny ból i upada na ziemię. Keita mówi, że wie iż Eleani czują ból tylko gdy atakuje ich potężna ilość energii i wyżera ich strukturę oraz iż zadanie im bólu to jedyny powód dla którego zdjął swoją pieczęć. Swoja wypowiedź kończy obietnicą iż sprawi, ze będą cierpieć. Relacje Ahiko Nara i Philip Narson Wiadomo, że trenują razem z Keitą od ponad czterech lat i bardzo się przy tym wzmocnili. Obydwaj bardzo szanują Keitę i są wobec niego bardzo lojani. Ahiko zwraca sie do niego per "Kurosaki-sensei" lub "Kurosaki-sama", nastomiast Phil zawsze zwraca się do niego tytułem kapitana. Yoruichi Shihōin Była nauczycielką Keity i szkoliła go w walce wręcz i shunpo. Postanowiła przekazać mu Shunkō. Yoruichi cieszy się szacunkiem Keity, który zwracal się czasem do niej "Yoruichi-sensei". Yoruichi wykorzystywała swoje walory do prowokowania młodego chłopca, co wzbudzało w nim złość. Twierdziła, że Keita powinien więcej się śmiać i nie można być poważnym przez całe życie. Jūshirō Ukitake Jest dawnym dowódcą Keity i wiadomo, że gdy jeszcze Kurosaki był członkiem 13. Oddziału, odbywał częste rozmowy z nim i z Kyōraku, powiedział im kiedyś, że chce zostać w przyszłości kapitanem. Rukia Kuchiki Są dawnymi przyjaciółmi z 13. Oddziału. Keita wspomniał, że nawzajem udzielali sobie lekcji, Rukia uczyła Keitę Kidō, a Keita pomagał jej w Zanjustu. Po awansie Kurosakiego na kapitana Rukia nie chce zwracać sie do niego po imeiniu, jednak Keita to na niej wymusza. Ekwipunek Miernik poziomu reiatsu - 'niewielki urządzenie, wyglądem przypominające kalkulator, jego funkcją jest określenie dokładnego poziomu reiatsu u danej osoby, wynik podawany jest w skali punktowej. Jego twórcą jest Uarahara Kisuke. Keita stosuje je na Philu i Ahiko w celu określenia ich poziomu po treningu. '''Urządzenie grawitacyjne - '''pozwala na kontrolowanie siły grawitacji na danym obszarze oraz pozwala na dylatację czasu, czyli zmiany szybkości upływu czasu względem obszaru poza działaniem urządzenia. Limit urządzenia to dwudziestokrotne zwiększenie siły ciążenia. Keita otrzymał je od Kyle'a i użył do trenowania z Ahiko, Philem, Rukią i Abaraiem. Moce i umiejętności Keita został określony przez Eleanów jako mistrz stylów walki Shinigami, co oznacza, ze jest bardzo biegły w Shunpo, Hakudzie, Zanjustu i Kidō. Dodatkowo wiadomo, że posiada takie same moce jak Kurosaki Ichigo, z tym, że moce Keity są lepsze jakościowo. Zdolności wrodzone 'Ogromna moc duchowa: Keita jako kapitan Gotei 13 posiada wysokie pokłady mocy duchowej. Jest w stanie wywierać presję na nieprzytomnych o poziomie porucznika, powodując u nich problemy z oddechem. Już jako dziecko potrafil wydzielać ogromne ilości Reiatsu, powodując zdumienie u Shinigami poziomu kapitańskiego, takiego jak Kisuke Urahara czy Yoruichi Shihōin. Jūshirō Ukitake przyznał, że jego reiatsu jest tylko odrobinę mniejsze od jego własnego. *'Zwiększanie poziomu reiatsu: '''Keita jest w stanie kilkukrotnie zwiększyć swoje reiatsu. Zdolność ta wynika z posiadania pieczęci, która normalnie pieczętuje większość reiatsu Kurosakiego. Dzięki tej umiejętności, Keita zwiększył swoje reiatsu czterokrotnie. Całkowite zdjęcie pieczęci powoduje wzrost reiatsu Keity do poziomu, który według Eleanów przeraziłby jakiegokolwiek Shinigami. '''Wysoka siła:' Keita wykazał się dużą siłą. Jest wystarczająco silny by zatrzymać atak shikai Renjiego Abaraia goła dłonią oraz poruszać bez najmniejszych trudności przy dziesięciokrotnie zwiększonym ciążeniu. Wysoka wytrzymałość: Keita pokazał, że jest bardzo wytrzymały. Był w stanie parować potężne ciosy jednego z przybyszy oraz przyjąć na jedno ramię pełną siłę Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren Rukii Kuchiki. Wysoka szybkość: Nawet bez stosowania shunpo, Keita jest bardzo szybki i potrafi błyskawicznie reagować, co zademonstrował w walce z przybyszem, gdy był w stanie unikać jego ciosów. Umiejętności Mistrz Shunpo: Keita jest w stanie poruszać się z ogromną prędkością. Jest na tyle szybki, by walczyć z czterema Szhinigami na raz o poziomie porucznika i nie otrzymać ani jednego ciosu oraz był w stanie zaskoczyć swoją szybkością przeciwnika, który w momencie zneutralizował zanpakutō wszystkich kapitanów. Prędkość Keity przez jednego z przybyszy została określona jako trzecia najwyższa wśród Shinigami. Po poluzowaniu przez Keitę pieczęci jego prędkość zdecydowanie rośnie i według Eleanow stawia Keitę na pierwszym miejscu wśród Shinigami. Mistrz walki wręcz: Keita wykazał się mistrzowskimi zdolnościami Hakudy, gdy jego zanpakutō zostało uszkodzone przez przybysza. Był w stanie walczyć z przybyszem na równi oraz wygrać przy pomocy samej walki wręcz. Jego styl walki zostały porównane przez Suì-Fēng do stylu Shihōin Yoruichi. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, ponieważ Błyskawiczna Bogini była w przeszłości jego nauczycielką. Mistrz walki mieczem: W czasie walki treningowej z Ahiko, Philem, Rukią i Renjim przytłaczał całą czwórke i wykazywał się zdecydowana przewagą w umiejętnościach walki mieczem, a w czasie walki z Eleanem pokazał bardzo wysokie umiejętności w walce mieczem. Mistrz Kidō: Keita wykazał pewne zdolności Kidō, gdy użył pod rząd bez inkantacji Bakudō no 61: Rikujōkōrō, Bakudō no 63: Sajo Sabaku oraz Bakudō no 79: Kuyō Shibari w celu uwięzienia przeciwników, a następnie wykonał Hadō no 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō wraz z inkantacją w celu ostatecznego pozbycia się ich oraz gdy w walce z Eleanem użył bez inkantacji Hadō no 91: Senjū Kōten Taihō nadając mu pełną moc. Shunkō (瞬閧, Błysk Wojny): Zaawansowana, sekretna technika bitewna, która powstaje z połączenia chwytów Hakudy i inkantacji technik Kidō. Jest to niesamowicie potężna technika, w której Kidō pokrywa ręce i nogi. Kidō samo w sobie może być kontrolowane i wystrzeliwane do przeciwników z ciała. Keita twierdzi, że jest jedynym, któremu Yoruichi zdecydowała się przekazać swoją technikę. Mówi też, że z trzech użytkowników Shunkō, to on opanował tę technikę najlepiej. Ransōtengai(乱装天傀, Szalona Szata Niebiańskiej Marionetki): Jest to technika wysokiego poziomu, która pozwala użytkownikowi na kontrolowanie swoich części ciała przy użyciu ciągów energii duchowej kontrolowanej przez swój mózg, tworząc linie lub ciągi z Reishi. Można dzięki niej kontrolować swoje ciało jak marionetkę. Keita opanował tę technikę dzięki Naokiemu, swojemu przyjacielowi z Rukongai. Wysoka inteligencja: '''Keita ma zdolności do analityczne, jest spostrzegawczy oraz inteligenty. Zawsze stara się zrozumieć sytuację i dokładnie określić poziom przeciwnika. W czasie walki pozostawał czujny i na podstawie obserwacji zachowania kapitanów przeanalizował zdolności przeciwników do wpływania na umysł. '''Zdolności treningowe: Kurosaki w zaledwie cztery lata wyszkolił Phila Narsona i Narę Ahiko do poziomu kapitańskiego Phila oraz dzięki niemu osiągnęli oni bankai, przy czym wiadomo, że Narson przed rozpoczęciem z nim treningu nie posiadał nawet shikai. Naprawa Zanpakutō: Keita wykazał zdolność do naprawy swojego miecza w przypadku uszkodzeń lub zniszczenia ostrza. Bierze wówczas kawałki ostrza do dłoni i w niewiadomy sposób zespala na nowo z rękojęścią. Zdolności leczące: Polegają na umieszczaniu rannych w polu, które cofa ich obrażenia w czasie. Jest to umiejętność analogiczna do jednej z mocy Inoue Orihime. Zanpakutō Tangetsu (唾月, Plujący Księżyc): Ma formę normalnej katany z ciemnoczerwoną rękojeścią. Specjalne zdolności Zanpakutō: *'Getsuga Tenshō'(月牙天衝, Rozszarpujący Niebo Kieł Księżyca) - Tangetsu absorbuje energię duchową i uwalnia ją skondensowaną na ostrzu, powiększając atak cięcia, a następnie wypuszcza ją do przodu. *'Kuroi Getsuga' (黒月牙, Czarny Księżycowy Kieł) - Keita dotyka ostrza Tangetsu i powoduje wydobywanie się z niego czarnego reiatsu, a następnie wypowiada nazwę ataku i posyła w przeciwnika czarną smugę. Kurosaki stwierdził, że nie jest tak silna jak pełna, ale zdecydowanie bardziej skoncentrowana. * Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Nieznane. Wiadomo jednak, że jako kapitan na pewno je posiada. Hollowfikacja Maska Hollowa: Maska hollowa Keity jest identyczna jak maska Ichigo i tak samo posiada dwa czarne pionowe paski, jeden na każda stronę. : Powiększenie mocy: Maska Keity prawdopodobnie zwiększa jego możliwości, jednak nie zostało to jeszcze zaobserwowane. : Zdolność do regeneracji: Keita może wykorzystać swoją maskę w celu zregenerowania swojego ciała oraz odzyskania utraconego reiatsu. Polega ona na założenia maski i wykorzystaniu jej energii do naprawy ciała, towarzyszy temu wydobywanie się ogromnej ilości reiatsu. Po użyciu tej techniki maska rozpada się is pada z twarzy Keity. Ta metoda może wyleczyć go nawet z bardzo ciężkich ran, które powinny zakończyć się stałym kalectwem. Ciekawostki *Pomimo tego, że Keita nosi takie samo nazwisko co Ichigo, główny bohater mangi i anime Bleach, ich nazwiska mają inny zapis. Nazwisko Keity ma zapis fonetyczny w hiraganie (くろさき), a nazwisko Ichigo ma zapis w kanji (黒崎). Tłumaczy to brak szukania powiązań między Keitą i Zastępczym Shinigami przez członków Gotei 13. *Keita jest nałogowym herbaciarzem. Szczególnie uwielbia herbatę, której parzenia nauczył się od matki. *Wiek Keity to około 108 lat. *Keita był w przeszłości podopiecznym Isshina Kurosakiego, Urahary Kisuke i Yoruichi Shihōin, którzy szkolili go w walce. *Z rozmyśleń Keity wynika, że docenia urodę Retsu Unohany oraz przerażają go jego własne myśli na jej temat. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13